HO HO NO!
by Agent GreyBlade28
Summary: If you know the story A Christmas Carol, you know Ebenezer Scrooge. He is the host of the Christmas party every year in Christmas Land. Pitch wasn't happy with his defeat. Neither was someone else. Who put Pitch up against the Guardians? That very unknown person plans doomsday on Christmas Land. Jack Frost has come to help Angelia and Munir, but the unexpected will happen.
1. Arrival

Me: Hey! It's Christmas isn't it?

Neutralite: Nope. You're early.

Me: Well better early than late right?

Severed Entity: I guess, but the party in Christmas Land isn't ready.

Me: Well then I'll help, but I need some helpers.

Angelia and Munir: We'll help!

Munir: And you don't need to do anything, you just sit back and *cough* buy us lots of presents *cough*

Neutralite, Severed Entity and Me: No.

Angelia: Told you it wasn't going to work Munir. I'm just happy knowing I helped.

Munir: You got to be kidding me….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from books, TV, etc.

* * *

**Location: Christmas Land, Date and Time: 12/6/12, 9:00**

Munir: Come on Angelia, there's got to be something we can help with.

Angelia: Hold on, we got to get a room at the Christmas Hotel and then head over to the Christmas Mansion.

Munir: So where is the hotel?

Angelia: I think it's over there.

Ebenezer Scrooge: Why it's Munir and Angelia! Come early to help me set this up right?

Munir: Yeah. So what can we do?

Ebenezer Scrooge: Well I'm off to the Christmas Mansion and I need to get some things. Let's see, candy canes, speakers and the tree.

Angelia: We can get those for you.

Ebenezer Scrooge: Thank you. Well then I'm going.

Munir: Let's go get that room. I wonder if there are videogames in there.

Angelia: *mumbles* I hope not.

**Location: Christmas Hotel**

Munir: OK so our room is 8K

Angelia: This room is nice.

Munir: And there are the games!

?: Hello there.

Munir: Who are you?

?: None of your concern. All you should know is that doomsday will befall Christmas Land and this world will cease to exist. Both of you will help me with that.

Angelia: Why would we help you destroy Christmas Land?

?: You'll see, you'll see.

Munir: We better be on our toes.

Angelia: Right. Now what did Ebenezer Scrooge want us to get?

Munir: Candy canes, speakers and the tree.

Angelia: Got it. We can get the candy canes at the candy cane farms, the speakers at the tech stores and the tree in the forest.

* * *

Me: I will update this story and will finish exactly on Christmas Morning. So yeah. Bye!


	2. Items Found and an Uninvited Guest

*Henri Lemark belongs to Geia Akyama. Read some of his stories as well.

* * *

**Location: Candy Cane Farms, Date and Time: 12/6/12, 10:00**

Munir: Here we are; the candy cane farms. We'll just ask one of the farmers for some candy canes.

Angelia: Something's wrong. There are no candy canes. There should be fields of them.

Munir: Ah don't worry, they probably just harvested it. Look there is a farmer coming right now.

Farmer Lix: What are you two doing here?

Angelia: We're here to get candy canes for the party.

Farmer Lix: I see. Well follow me children.

Munir: No. Something's not right. You're the only farmer we have seen so far.

Farmer Lix: I see, well the candy canes were stolen. The seeds were too so we couldn't replant new ones. I was told that if I disposed of you two, I would be able to farm again.

Munir: You? You're no match for us. Make way. We'll get you your candy cane seeds.

Farmer Lix: I see, well if you don't manage to I will have to kill you.

Angelia: We know where to go. Don't worry.

Farmer Lix: I see, OK then I`ll leave you to it.

Munir: So where to?

Angelia: I know where we can get some candy cane seeds. We need to go to the deep forest to get some.

Munir: Cool. We'll get the tree on the way.

Angelia: I think the way to get there is there.

**Location: Forest, Date and Time: 12/6/12, 11:00**

Munir: Phew! We're here. Now for the tree…..yes! This tree is the right one, now to collect it.

Angelia: Tree-check, time to get those candy cane seeds.

Munir: The deep forest is this way.

**Location: Deep Forest**

Munir: So know what?

Angelia: See that candy cane tree over there?

Munir: Alright! But why is it in the middle of nowhere?

Angelia: Must be a trap. I can see the fine string ropes around the cane. I'll take a picture of it.

Munir: Angelia!

Angelia: I… I can't move!

?: Hey! Looks like you need some help.

Munir: Who's there?

Henri Lemark: I'm Henri Lemark. I got a potion to cure paralysis from living with the endermen.

Angelia: Thanks. You said you lived with endermen. Aren't they from the Minecraft universe?

Henri Lemark: Yes. I was invited to go to Cristmas Land as guests for the party. Now I must go. Why were you here anyways?

Munir: See that candy cane? We needed it because that was the last one. A farmer asked us to get some candy cane seeds because the ones they had were stolen.

Henri Lemark: I see. Well good thing I thought of bringing some. I'll go over to the candy cane farms and give them it.

Angelia: Thanks. OK Munir, the last thing we need are the speakers.

Munir: To the tech store!

**Location: Tech Store**

Angelia: Hey could we have some speakers for the party?

Manager: Sure. That will be, $50.

Munir: Here. Angelia picture please.

Angelia: Sure.

Manager: See you! Hope those speakers do well.

Angelia & Munir: OK!

**Location: Christmas Mansion, Date and Time: 11:10**

Ebenezer Scrooge: I hope Angelia and Munir are well, they looked cold in those clothes.

?: Hello old man.

Ebenezer Scrooge: Who's there?!

?: Someone who has decided to befall doomsday on this world.

Ebenezer Scrooge: No. No, that won't happen. Come out and show yourse-

?: I suggest you stay quite lest things happen to you.

Ebenezer Scrooge: Leave me.

?: You can't do anything. Now I must go. See you in death, wait! I'll never die because of this world falling! HAHAHAHAHA.


	3. Jack Frost, Welcome to Christmas Land

*Howl and Scyther belong to Howlxenn13

* * *

**Location: Guardians of Childhood (Pitch's Underground Lair), Date and Time: 12/1/2013 20:00**

Pitch: Argh…. It hurts. IT HURTS!

?: So. You have failed me.

Pitch: You! You are the one who told the darkness to poison me, to make me forget…my daughter…I don't even remember her name…

?: I had to make you fall, so I could get the one thing I needed. It was given to you for you so you wouldn't fall prey to darkness. That failed in the end and it was filled with darkness. Now that I have it, I can do this myself. I am off to destroy Christmas Land. See you.

Pitch: No. NO! I won't let you do it!

?: You would.

Pitch: I need to send a message to the Man in the Moon. Argh… It still hurts.

**Location: Santa's Workshop, Date and Time:12/2/2013 1:00**

Santa: Jack Frost! Wake up boy. We got a situation.

Jack Frost: Are the elves rebelling?

Santa: No! Now come on! You are needed in another world.

Jack Frost: What for?

Santa: Christmas Land is in trouble and many guests will die due to doomsday.

Jack Frost: K. You coming?

Santa: No. I need to help someone get back on their feet.

Jack Frost: So how am I going to get there? And no dumping me in a sack.

Santa: I thought you liked that.

Jack Frost: It was sarcasm.

Santa: Well, I got to get you back for freezing that milk so bye.

Jack Frost: Wai-

Santa: I hope he can save Christmas Land. Now, time to help Pitch with his memory.

**Location: Christmas Land (Christmas Hotel): Date and Time: 12/6/2012 20:00**

Munir: Time to get to sleep.

Angelia: I hope Ebenezer Scrooge feels well soon. He looked down when we delivered the party things.

Munir: Me to-*muffled*get this sack off of me.

Angelia: Sure.

?: Ow!

Munir: There is a person in it!

Angelia: Hold on. I'm going to open the bag.

Jack Frost: Why is Santa so happy to put me in a- Oh. Hi Munir, Angelia.

Munir: Hey.

Angelia: Hi.

Munir: So why are you here and falling on people in a bag?

Jack Frost: Sorry. I was sent by Santa from Guardians of Childhood. Something about a doomsday-

?: Black horses?

Jack Frost: Nightmares, but how? Pitch was defeated.

Munir: Well let's help them!

**Location: Christmas Land**

?-Get back!

Jack Frost: Hey! I'm here to help!

Howl: K. I'm Howl. This here is Scyther.

Jack Frost: You named your weapon?

Howl: She can change into one.

Scyther: Hey.

Jack Frost: Hey.

*epic battle*

Munir: Well that's the last of them. So Howl is it?

Howl: Yeah.

Munir: Where did you meet your girlfriend weapon?

Howl & Scyther: Ummmmmmmmm

Angelia: Munir! Anyways what brings you here?

Howl: Well we were I invited to the Christmas party, but these black horses of… black sand?

Jack Frost: Yeah. That means Pitch is here.

Howl: Who's Pitch?

Jack Frost: He's a dark person who lives on fear. I thought he was defeated.

Angelia: Well apparently not. He must be the one who wants to bring Christmas Land into doomsday.

Munir: Well it's late and we can go after him in the morning.

Howl: Scyther and I are going to look around.

Angelia: K. See you at the party Scyther!

Scyther: Will do!


	4. Investigation and Amnesia

*****Syth and Flip/Alan belong to SythOfOrganizationXIII.

**Location: Christmas Land, Date and Time: 12/7/2012 6:00**

Angelia: Wake up you two, we need to go find Pitch remember?

Munir: One more minute of sleep please.

Jack Frost: I got this. *freezes blanket*

Munir: C…c…cold! I'm up! I'm up!

Angelia: Come on sleepy. So we should go back to the deep forest where I was paralyzed.

Jack Frost: Lead the way.

**Location: Deep Forest**

Munir: Well the fine silk ropes are still here.

Angelia: Jack, see if you can send an ice creature of yours to get that candy cane. There should be a reason there is a trap.

Jack Frost: Let's see.

* Ice rabbit jumps around avoiding the fine silk ropes surrounding the candy cane and reaches it. It nibbles on it and nothing happens for a while when suddenly the cane exploded.*

Munir: Get down!

*After the smoke clears there lays a big crater*

Angelia: *cough* *cough* Well that was useless.

Jack Frost: Not entirely, I see something at the bottom.

Munir: It looks like a doorknob. *walks towards it and clears the dirt*

Angelia: Well only one thing to do now. Let's go underground and see where this door leads us.

**Location: Guardians of Childhood (Pitch's Underground Lair), Date and Time: 12/2/2013 2:00**

Santa: Hello? Anyone there?

Pitch: Here-argh! It hurts…

Santa: Come on, you were a hero of the Golden Age, General Kozmotis Pitchiner.

Pitch: I don't know that name. I have fallen far. I only can recall little bits.

Santa: Well come with me to the North Pole.

Pitch: No. No I can't. Not after what I have done.

Santa: Well you are coming anyways. Follow me.

Pitch: Her name. I forgot her name.

Santa: You will remember in due time.

**Location: Christmas Land (Underground), Date and Time: 12/7/2012, 6:30**

Jack Frost: So the tunnel leads to an empty room with wooden plank floors, walls and roof.

Munir: There must be a hidden entrance somewhere in this room.

Angelia: Hmmmm….wait. That area of the wall, it's slightly lighter than the rest.

Munir: They must have sealed it.

Jack Frost: So how should we get on about getting the door out of the wall?

Angelia: We need a magic item to open the door.

Jack Frost: Where are we going to find that?

*A portal opens in the ceiling and out comes a guy with an old looking tome*

?: Owwww…. Well that failed.

?: I told you not to touch it till you properly set the destination!

?: That's not what you said!

?: Yes it wa- ummm… hey.

Jack Frost: Hey.

Angelia: Hey.

Munir: Hey. So who are you?

Syth: Um, yeah my name is Syth and this book here is Flip.

Flip: That's MR. Fliparrando Von Bookswort to you three urchins.

Munir: Ok. First of all, Fliparrando Von Bookswort? *lightly chuckles, then laughs his head off*

Angelia: Munir, manners. They're as bad as Severed Entity's.

Munir: hehehe *breathes in and breathes out* Sorry. Anyways, second URCHIN! I'll have you know old man that I won't let you call me an urchin!

Flip: Old man? That the best you can do? I would obviously go worse, but there is an urchin, that's you, and a lady in the room.

Munir: Why you…*grumbles angrily*

Flip: That's better.

Angelia: What brings you here?

Syth: Well we were invited to come to the Christmas party.

Flip: But this boy didn't properly set the destination.

Syth: For the last time, YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SPECIFICALLY SETTING THE DESTINATION!

Flip: You were probably paying attention to one of the girls in the village.

Syth: What! No!

Angelia: Ok boys, please be quiet. Seeing as you have a magic item Syth, you can help us.

Syth: Help with what?

Jack Frost: Apparently a door is sealed in the wall and we can only use a magic item to open it.

Flip: And why should I help you?

Angelia: Cause someone is trying to bring doomsday to this world.

Flip: All the more reason to not help.

Munir: There will be nachos and boiled octopus.

Flip: !... Fine. I'll help.

Angelia: You have a human form right?

Flip: Yes. *turns into human form* Call me Alan in this form.

Jack Frost: For someone who is very old you sure look young.

Alan: I learned the secrets of keeping young for over centuries.

Angelia: I see. So you know how to get doors out of walls right?

Alan: Of course I do. Please pass me some chalk.

Munir: Here.

Alan: Watch as I draw this door out of the wall!

Angelia: Was that supposed to be a joke?

Syth: To him it's all puns.

Alan: Hey! Whatever. *draws door in the wall with a doorknob and when done the drawing goes poof and is a real door* Tada!

Angelia: Time to go in.

*One by one the 4 (Alan is back to being Flip) younglings went through the door, not knowing what great danger lay before them*

* * *

What next? Is the one who wants doomsday really Pitch? Is it someone else? Will Flip ever defeat his weakness for nachos and boiled octopus?

Flip: Delete that last question! you told the people who read this my weakness! \(*Д*)/

Me: Hahaha too bad. =)

Neutralite: Want some tea anyone?

Me and Syth: NO!

Neutralite: Too bad little ones.

Me and Syth:ಥ_ಥ


	5. Core Shadow Show

*Tabuu is owned by Tabuu99.

**Location: Christmas Land (Christmas Land Core), Date and Time: 12/7/2012 7:10**

Jack Frost: Woah. This cavern is humungous!

Syth: What's that giant crystal for?

Flip: It is the core of this world, but something is wrong.

Munir : Ahh! Over there! Enemy fire at 10:00, 1:00 and 12!

Angelia: Get down!

*Arrows whiz by over their heads then stop.*

?: Vous, allez da drüben and find their bodies!

?: Yes Sir!

*The soldier walks up towards them when suddenly-*

?: DIE!

?: What was that?!

Dark Howl: The name's Dark Howl, and today is the anniversary of your deaths.

?: What! No! Go you knuckleheads! Shoot him!

Dark Howl: See you in death.

*Epic battle scene*

Dark Howl: Now that gets rid of them.

Syther: Dark Howl! Wait up! It's time for Howl to be back now.

Dark Howl: I see. Well that was fun.* takes out earplugs*

Howl: Ummm, Syther, where are we?

Flip: You barbarian, you're where the world core is!

Howl: Huh? Oh! Hey guys!

Munir: Hey.

Angelia: So, now what? We still need to know where Pitch is.

?: I can tell you something,

**Location: Guardians of Childhood (Santa's Workshop), Date and Time: 12/2/2013 3:00**

Santa: Hello, Tabuu.

Tabuu: Hello Santa.

Santa: I have a message I need sent. You know Angelia and Munir right? They are the Champions of Balance. I need you to tell them Pitch is not the one who wishes doomsday on Christmas Land.

Tabuu: I will give them word of this.

Santa: Go. Here, I'll open a portal. *takes out snow globe* I say, Christmas Land Core!

Tabuu: See you Santa.

Santa: See you.

**Location: Christmas Land (Christmas Land Core), Date and Time: 12/7/2012 7:10**

?: I come with a message from Santa.

Jack Frost: Santa… and who are you?

Tabuu: I am Tabuu. I was invited to the party and Santa asked me to send a message on the way. Now, the message, Pitch is not the one who wants doomsday on Christmas Land.

Angelia: I see.

Munir: Well we're back to square one.

Jack Frost: We should meet back on the 19th, see what we find.

Syth: Will do.

Howl: Um can we go now?

Munir: What for- woah!

*What happened to the globe model in the beginning of The Rise Of The Guardians happens to the core except the black sand is black goo and it doesn't take the form of Pitch, but instead a skull and crossbones, the skull laughing menacingly.*

?: Try and defeat me fools. Doomsday will erase this world permanently.

Angelia: We will defeat you and save Christmas Land!

?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You have no chance against me.

*The black goo rains down.*

Jack Frost: Get back! * creates an ice wall* That should keep the goo at bay. Let us leave now while we can.

* * *

Me: Wow. This was a short chapter. I'll make it up with the next one, readers. Good day.


	6. Clock Tower from the Ground

**Location: Christmas Land (Party Mansion), Date and Time: 12/20/12 5:00**

*A door opens in a dark room and Ebenezer comes through it. A shrine is opposite to the door and Ebenezer closes the door and lights the candles. He places some candy canes in front of the picture. While he kneels in front of the shrine a shadow comes out of the wall and becomes a pitch black skeleton.*

?: Hello Ebenezer.

Ebenezer Scrooge: You. You won't be able to wipe this world as you did to mine.

?: Too late. The doomsday army is already near the core. They would have also destroyed it if it weren't for the interference of those party guests. No matter. I flooded the cavern anyways. My army will get back momentarily.

Ebenezer Scrooge: You are a fool. The people of this world will fight. Guests come everyday fighting your forces.

?: Well, all the more better for me. All those guests will cease to exist and their worlds will fall in their permanent absence.

Ebenezer Scrooge: Christmas will not fall in your hands. Your attempt to deal with the Guardians of Childhood failed. Jack Frost is in this world as well, ready to defeat you as he did Pitch, the one who you decided to use as your pawn.

?: I knew that he came. He will not be able to effect my plan any further.

Ebenezer Scrooge: We'll see about that.

?: Remember I am keeping you alive cause you can guide me to the location of the Holiday Cores. That doesn't necessarily mean I need you.

Ebenezer Scrooge:…..

*The skeleton walks back into the wall and disappears. The candles are put out and Ebenezer leaves the room.*

**Location: Christmas Land (Christmas Land Core), Date and Time: 12/20/12 19:00**

*The doomsday army rises from the black goo picks in hand and start chipping away.*

?: Sir! We are 50% through, we should be able to destroy the core by tomorrow.

?: That is 5 hours too late. Summon more miners to quicken the process.

?: Will do.

**Location: Christmas Land (Christmas Hotel), Date and Time: 12/21/12 1:00**

*An earthquake occurs the first hour into doomsday*

Jack Frost: Guys! Wake up! We need to get outside before the roof collapses!

Munir: Let's go!

*As Jack, Angelia and Munir come outside they see large cracks in the ground, people outside are fighting the doomsday army.*

Angelia: Let's help.

Munir: I second that.

*Battle commences. Jack Frost uses his powers of ice to freeze opponents, hitting the ice to shatter it afterwards. Munir runs around, with his sword slashing opponents and Angelia takes pictures of the rest, trapping them in photos in her bag.*

Jack Frost: That's the last one.

*An explosion is heard, and a mushroom cloud comes from the Party Mansion.*

Angelia: Ebenezer might be in trouble!

**Location: Christmas Land (Party Mansion), Date and Time: 12/21/12 2:00**

Angelia: Look! There's a clock tower that's coming out of the roof!

Munir: It has one hand?..!.. It's a bomb! We need to get in there and turn it off before it reaches zero-

*Two bells ring from the tower.*

Jack Frost: Two hours have passed… That leaves 22 more hours.

Munir: Charge!

*As they reach for the door, an earthquake occurs and out comes a clockwork golem.*

Angelia: It's too big to fit in my camera.

Munir: You guys go on inside. I got this. Just make sure you leave the ringmaster of all this to me.

Jack Frost: We'll be inside the clock tower.

Munir: Alright. Now go!

*Angelia and Jack run inside.*

Munir: Now to deal with you.

*Just as Munir gets ready shadows come up from the ground forming black horses preparing to charge.*

Munir: Shoot, more of them.

Howl & Syth: Did we miss anything?

Munir: Not much, we need to defeat that golem and get inside the mansion.

Howl: Ready Syther?

Syther: Yeah.

Syth: Flip you know about this golem?

Flip: Let's see, origin…. Clockwork. Weakness….. You guys need to get into the golem through a panel on it's back to shut it down from the inside.

Syth: Great, let's do this!

*Munir attacks from the front, Howl from the left and Syth from the right. Inside the mansion Angelia takes a flashlight out of her bag.*

Angelia: What happened to the lights?

Jack Frost: They are covered in black goo. We should be ready the moment something comes out of it.

*Three bells ring from the tower.*

?: HAHAHA! So, you got past the golem. Now face the power of the third hour till doomsday. I present, Hexom III.

*A large metallic dragon like the Jabberwocky- OW! _Me: This is a story involving A Christmas Carol and Rise of the Guardians only. Next reference from another world not in this story and I will slap you._ Ok! Ok! Got it. Anyways, a metallic dragon dived into the room from the black goo on the ceiling.*

Hexom III: I am Hexom III, destroyer of the third hour till doomsday. Prepare to die.

?: Hey! Spears of Chaos, pierce thy enemy's heart and show them true sorrow.

*Spears materialize and impale Hexom III, disintegrating into it.*

Angelia: Drexas!

Drexas: Hello fair maiden, why are you in the face of danger?

Angelia: Drexas. I am perfectly able to fight. I beat you in battle before.

Drexas: *Tunes his headphones over his hood.* Well, I'm going to defeat this metal dragon. I suggest you keep on going.

Jack Frost: Come on Angelia, we got a world to save. *Drags Angelia upstairs*

Angelia: *To Drexas* I'm not done with you yet mister! I'll punch you if we live to see the day!

Drexas: *Tunes his headphones* Farewell angel, may we meet in one of worlds.

* * *

Me: 2 days left to finish!

* * *

Severed Entity: Obviously Angelia likes Drexas.

Neutralite: He is a suitable person for Angelia...

Angelia: I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Me: How did you get in here?

Angelia: I had help.

Neutralite: Well since you're here you can drink some tea.

Angelia: Did you make it?

Neutralite: No.

Angelia: O...ok. *takes a sip* Blegh! You liar! You made this tea!

Neutralite: *Whistles* Now why would I lie to you?

Angelia:...

Me: I know you put Wheatley in that cake.

Angelia: Well...

Me: Poor core was quite shocked.

Angelia: I'll go now.

Neutralite: Good bye.

Angelia: Bye.


	7. World's End? Stab Axperia in the Heart!

Me: Christmas Eve is tonight!

Severed Entity: I bet you won't finish.

Me: Shut it. I will finish for the readers.

Neutralite: Your procrastination always gets you.

Me: You too. My effort may have been diverted.

Severed Entity: You played Pokemon Black 2.

Me: Not for the entire day…. Now on with the story will we?

Severed Entity: As much as I love a listening to great battles, time is short so I fast forwarded the story to the interesting bit.

Me: You weren't supposed to…..

Severed Entity: Too late buddy.

* * *

**Location: Christmas Land (Party Mansion), Date and Time: 12/21/12 22:58**

Jack Frost: Finally! We're at the top of the tower!

Munir: Got lots of exp. from those boss battles.

Angelia: Now, we need to survive the next hour.

?: I doubt that. Now, I present the destroyer of the last hour till doomsday, Axperia!

*23 bells toll from the tower. Then, an earthquake turns the tower into rubble.*

Angelia: *Cough**cough**cough**Angelia climbs her way up to the top of the rubble finding the sun slowly lowering itself to the other side of the world.* Everyone! Look over there! Get ready, this is the last hour, it's our final stand! We must not lose!

*A pillar of green light shoots from the west after the sun disappears. Then the beam splits and through the huge portal comes a mechanic beast thousands of times larger than the other beasts summoned steps through and roars out.*

Ebenezer Scrooge: Lord almighty!

Howl: *Puts on his headphones* *as Dark Howl* Awww Yeah! Let's get this on!

Syth: Flip, anything you know about this?

Flip: Hmmmm… Shi- shoot. It is a mechanical beast that takes any world it wishes into a void pocket in Fensandaria. Any second we'll go into non-existence!

Henri Lemark: Well we're the last and only line before this beast. We cannot afford to lose to this monstrosity.

Tabuu: Come my friends. We shall show the power of millions of worlds! Attack!

*The crowd of millions start their attack. The ranged fighters behind the close ranged ones, striking down the doomsday army's soldiers.*

?: You're efforts are futile! You will all become nothingness!

Munir: But you're here as well!

?: But I am nothingness! I am the collective hive mind of void! YoU WIlL aLl DIE!

Angelia: No we won't! Hey! Stat! Did you find a weakness?

Stat: Why yes Angelia. We must hit it right there! *Stat points to the beast's chest* Under the metal and gears there is a heart of flesh. One hit and it's over.

Angelia: Great. We need to get closer Jack and Munir.

Jack Frost: I'll create an ice path. *Runs forward and creates a bridge of ice as he goes, Munir and Angelia right behind him.*

?: gEt ThEM! iF I fAIl I wILl HaVe AngEReD THe voId!

Munir: Well buddy it just isn't your day is it. Angelia, Jack. *Munir jumps off the bridge and lands on the ground creating a ripple in the ground, the waves of earth pelting the enemy.* I always remember to have my meteor shoes. You guys go on ahead as much as it pains me to not battle the final boss.

Angelia: Don't die will you? It's your turn to clean the mansion's training room.

Munir: Awww man…

**Location: Christmas Land (Outer Field), Date and Time: 12/21/12 23:20**

Jack Frost: Yikes! There are soldiers on the thing as well… I'll drop you off an entrance point Angelia. Make sure you hit it after the first time for good measure.

Angelia: Will do. There! *Jumps into a crack in Axperia's metallic sheet skin.*

Jack Frost: Come here and get some!

**Location: Christmas Land (Inside Axperia), Date and Time: 12/21/12 23:25**

Angelia: Ok. The heart. Well off I go.

*Angelia runs around for 10 munites before finding the heart.*

Angelia: There you are. Now, for your end.

?: I'm afraid it is your end young one. *Goo fills the room and collects in one place, forming a man, then being absorbed by the being under it.* *Breathes in deeply* Well aren't you a cute little girl. They are always the most dangerous ones. Prepare for nonexistence.

Angelia: No you don't. Soul Cannon: Sword Mode! * Part of her soul comes from out of her chest and takes the form of a sword.* I may be little to you, but as goo on the floor you'll be the tiny one.

? : We will see about that.

*The two opponents prepare for battle. Suddenly Angelia's opponent strikes and she blocks just in time. The two increase the ferocity of the battle.*

?: You have trained well. Too bad it isn't well enough.

Angelia: Oh ye- *Angelia looks down and sees her chest stabbed.*

?: You dropped your guard.

Angelia: *Weakly* You're the one who let their guard down.

?: What? Nons- *He melts into black goo, quickly drying up.*

Angelia: T..th..thanks Drexas…

Drexas: Soul Cannon: Heal. * Part of his soul comes out of his chest and encircles Angelia like Aqua Ring the Pokemon mo- Ow! _Me: I told you no more references. But, the story is almost to an end so…. You're fine for now._ Ok. Thanks! Anyways back to the story. It heals her and she stands up.*

Angelia: Time to end this. *She takes her sword and stabs the heart twice.*

**Location: Christmas Land (Outer Field), Date and Time: 12/24/12 14:00**

Axperia: ROARGGGH! *Axperia stiffens and falls, Angelia and Drexas already safe outside with Jack on his ice bridge.*

Munir: *Over the cheering* WE DID IT! Christmas Land hasn't fallen in the hands of the void and we haven't either!

Stat: Oh my. It's the day of Christmas Eve! When the world was taken to the void pocket the time had elapsed quicker here! We need to hurry everyone! The party is tomorrow!

* * *

Me: And so it is. Angelia, Munir and Jack saved Christmas Land, and Ebenezer Scrooge was happy Christmas Land didn't have the same fate as his world.

Severed Entity: There's still the party to tell!

Neutralite: I wonder if I should send my tea.

Me: NO! What is it with you and your tea as your only choice as a drink?

Neutralite: It's healthy. I thought you people would be like Alan and concerning health over taste. Many people have said if it tastes bad it is healthy.

Me: Well as your tea may be very healthy it tastes like…..It tastes bad!

Severed Entity: While things calm down, how about I tell you about the party?

Me: Next chapter!

Severed Entity: Fine.


	8. The Party

Me: Here it is. The party has a guest. A friend of mine is Santa Claus. I'm sure the little guests will love him.

Severed Entity: Though they may be confused when they see he is dark skinned.

Neutralite: They know this isn't their world, plus some live in worlds that have a dark skinned Santa.

Me: There come the guests! Oh and I don't own Jingle Bells.

* * *

**Location: Christmas Land (Party Mansion), Date and Time: 12/24/12 23:59**

*A crowd is in front of the mansion ready for its doors to open at midnight.*

Crowd: 3! 2! 1! *Cheering*

*The doors open and Ebenezer Scrooge walks out in a tail suit.*

Ebenezer Scrooge: Valued guests! Follow me into the mansion for this year's party.

*When the guests fill the mansion a 'HO HO HO!' Can be heard.*

Munir: *To the little kids* Well little ones it seems like Santa is coming!

Crowd of Little Children: YEAH! *They crowd around the fireplace, leaving room in front of it.*

(My friend dressed up as) Santa: HO HO HO! Hello little ones! Why don't you let Santa have a seat in that chair in the corner over there and you can all ask for a gift from my bag. Ebenezer if you please?

Ebenezer Scrooge: Will do Santa. *Ebenezer opens the door behind the chair and presents flow from the room.*

(My friend dressed up as) Santa: Now who here is Angelia and who is Munir?

Angelia & Munir: We are Santa.

(My friend dressed up as) Santa: Well here you two are! The first presents on Christmas Day!

Angelia & Munir: Thanks!

(My friend dressed up as) Santa: Now for the rest of you nice children. Jacques….

Munir: Do you have to go Jack?

Jack Frost: Santa is calling me from my world. Farewell you two.

Angelia: Bye!

Drexas: All I want for Christmas is you.

Angelia: Drexas! *Hugs him.* How about you start the Christmas sing-a-long?

*Drexas, Angelia and Munir stand on the stage and start singing Jingle Bells.*

Drexas: Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, o'er the fields we go, laughing all the way, bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing, a sleighing song tonight.

Angelia: *Holds hands with Drexas* Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh.

Munir: *Claps in tune with the song while singing* A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride, and soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side, the horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot, we got into a drifted bank, and then we got upsot.

Drexas, Angelia &Munir: *Slowly fading their voices* Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh yeah! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh.

*The crowd claps.*

* * *

Me: Well that's it for this year's Christmas.

Severed Entity: The stars are shining brighter, especially the Star of Bethlehem or the Christmas Star, the one that guided the Wise Men three to baby Jesus.

Neutralite: The Christians weren't the only one who has Christmas spirit. There are other religions, atheists and omnists who also celebrate the occasion and also their own holiday during their respective day. For example, there's Hanukkah, Eid and Kwanzaa.

Me: Well whatever religion you hail from, may you have a happy last few days till the next year and a Happy New Year from Me, Neutralite and Severed Entity. Good day.


End file.
